Para ti, con desprecio
by Orihime Chuuu
Summary: La Sumisa obedecerá todas las instrucciones del Amo. Acatará todas las órdenes sin dudar o reclamar. Se respetaran los limites, y la Sumisa no deberá tocar ni mirar al Amo. Deberá tratarlo con respeto y humildad. La sumisa al no respeta los términos acordados será castigada y el Amo deliberara la magnitud del castigo. ¿A quién pertenece tu cuerpo y tu alma? Au UlquiHime ADAPTACIÓN


¡Oh Amo!

¡Hola! Este es un Fanfic, **inspirado por la novela de** **E. L. James**, "_Cincuenta sombras de Grey_". Un libro reciente y muy divertido e interesante. Y aunque es sumamente grafico en algunas cosas, hare mi mejor esfuerzo y lo adaptare para que no lo eliminen por demasiado morbo explicito.

Todos los derechos reservados de la historia a **E.L. James**, genialosa. Los personajes son obviamente propiedad de **Tite Kubo**.

UlquiHime, los personajes principales de la novela y algunas relaciones y acontecimientos serán editados para acercarlos más a los caracteres de la Hime y el Murciélago.

* * *

**Para ti, con desprecio.**

_~~¡Trágame tierra!~~_

* * *

Me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo y mi rostro se encoge, frustrado. Mi cabello es un desastre. No tiene arreglo. Tatsuki-Chan no me quiere. Se ha puesto enferma y me ha hecho prepararme para esto y meterme en todo este asunto. Debería estar estudiando para aprobar mi carrera, los exámenes de final de curso están cerca, pero no. Aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi desastroso cabello.

"_No debo acostarme con el cabello mojado",_ me ordeno a mi misma varias veces. Una mala costumbre que me estresa por las mañanas.

Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco y luego mis ojos observan a la pálida chica de hermoso cabello azulado y enormes ojos color durazno opaco, grandes y hermosos que me observan, y me rindo. Vuelvo a cepillar mi cabello con entusiasmo renovado y con cremas, aceites y un sinfín de productos más creyéndome una ensalada. Le doy una forma adecuada y lo veo suficientemente decente como para atarlo en una coleta baja a un costado de mi rostro. ¡Bien! Ahora estoy media presentable.

Tatsuki-Chan es mi compañera de piso y mi mejor amiga, la cual ha pillado un resfriado fatal precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que ha logrado para la facultad con un megaempresario del que yo, en realidad, jamás he escuchado hablar.

Así que iré en su lugar.

Tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes, y terminar un trabajo largo y pesado y se suponía que hoy me dedicaría a eso, pero no. Lo que hare hoy es conducir en dirección a Hueco Mundo toda la tarde para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Cifer Espadas & Propiedades, Inc. Como empresario intachable y además de patrocinador de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso –Mucho más que el mío- , pero, milagrosamente le ha concedido una entrevista a Tatsuki.

Es ultra guapo, según ella.

La escucho acurrucarse contra el sofá

-Lo siento, Hime. Pero tarde tanto en conseguirla cita, que si le pido que cambie el día tendré que esperar otros nueve meses más y para entonces no servirá de nada. Soy responsable de esa revista, debido a que tú no quisiste aceptarla, así que no podemos echarlo a perder. Por favor—luego de eso, estornuda.

La observo de nuevo y me da una envidia sana. Luce realmente guapa, incluso enferma y con los ojos y la nariz roja. Su cabello es perfectamente lacio y desenredado a pesar de que acaba de levantarse. Me produce admiración.

-No te preocupes Tatsuki-Chan, voy a ir. Regresa a la cama por favor, puedes empeorar—le insisto girándome hacia ella—¿Quieres alguna medicina?—

Me indica lo que quiere y donde están, voy a buscarlas y aprovecho de traer un vaso con agua no muy fría, al acercarme me entrega una croquera y una grabadora. Me indica donde debo apretar para grabar y que en el cuadernillo están todas las preguntas.

-No sé nada de él—le comento angustiada, aunque traté de disimular.

-Lee las preguntas y te harás una idea. Sal de prisa, es lejos y se te hará tarde si no te vas ya. —

-Te deje sopa para que la calientes por si te da hombre. Vuelve a la cama por favor. Adiós—le sonrió nerviosa.

-Gracias, de verdad Hime. Me has salvado, te debo una—

-No me debes nada—

Luego de ello, cogí mi bolso y me dirigí al auto.

No me gustan los zapatos con demasiado taco, menos si tienen tiritas tan finas que siempre creo que se romperán. Pero Tatsuki tiene el don de la palabra y me maneja a su antojo, así que aquí estoy, no con mis chinitas de siempre o con zapatillas de caña, no, mis pies tienen una fina sandalia a juego con el conjunto, según yo, más adecuado para esta travesía.

Para ayudar me ha prestado su auto, así que a pesar del vieje tan largo, debido al poco tráfico y a la potencia del acelerador, llego a HM rápidamente. Observo ante mí la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Cifer. Un edificio de cristal de veinte pisos, enorme y moderno con las palabras -Cifer House- en un noto metálico y oscuro en las puertas de la entrada. Suspiro aliviada, he llegado a tiempo, van a ser recién las dos. Aparco el auto y entro en el inmenso vestíbulo, nuevamente de vidrio y acero y un poco de piedra blanca.

Desde el otro lado del mostrador elegante me sonríe cálidamente una chica rubia, muy guapa. Valla, es raro ver japoneses rubios. Se viste hermosamente elegante en un conjunto gris con blanco. Esta perfecta.

-Vengo a ver a Cifer-Sama. Inoue Orihime, de parte de Arisawa Tatsuki.—

-Discúlpeme un momento, Inoue-Sama—me dice con voz armoniosa.

Espero con pánico frente a ella, de pie, pensado que mi atuendo no encaja para nada con el resto del lugar que va desde el negro al blanco y viceversa. Llevo una falda tubo sobre las rodillas negra, uf, eso me tranquiliza ligeramente. Tengo una blusa color pastel y una chaqueta de un café claro. Me habla la rubia otra vez, me hace firmar un talonario, y me indica el asesor y la planta, no sin antes pasarme una placa con la palabra –visitante- impresa, grande y clara. Suspiro, se nota muchísimo que desentono aquí, no creo que sea necesaria. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo al ascensor.

Al llegar al último piso me mareo un poco, el ascensor ha ido demasiado rápido. Se abren las puertas y ante mi otro vestíbulo, igual que el anterior. Nuevamente el mismo proceso y pestañeo al ver a la recepcionista, otra rubia, alta y delgada, perfectamente vestida entre la luz y la oscuridad, inmaculada.

-Inoue-Sama ¿Puede esperar aquí, por favor?—me pregunta indicándome unos sillones de cuero blanco.

El lugar es rígido y espacioso, con un ventanal frente a mí desde el inalcanzable techo hasta el suelo alfombrado, dándome una vista magnifica de Hueco Mundo. Uau.

Despierto de mi admiración y saco las preguntas del bolso y comienzo una revisión, lamentándome el no tener idea de quién será mi receptor en este altercado. Ni idea de quién es el hombre. Por el edificio asumo tendrá de entre unos treinta hasta noventa años. El pánico nuevamente me carcome y mis manos tiemblan. No soy buena hablando cara a cara, soy tímida, torpe y distraída, prefiero mil veces estar en una biblioteca leyendo alguna novela y fantaseando con Mr. Darcy, su palacio blanco y una Inglaterra lejana.

"_Estas aquí"_, me digo a mi misma.

Respira Orihime, hazlo. No debe ser joven creo yo, debido al imperio que tiene, así que le daré unos cuarenta y tantos. Debe estar en forma, bronceado y…ser rubio, a juego con el personal. Si no, dudo que Tat me hubiera dicho que es guapo.

Pego un respingón al oír abrirse una gran puerta a mi derecha y no me atrevo a mirar. A mi lado llega… ¡Otra rubia! Tan hermosa y perfecta como las demás, y claro, con la misma paleta de colores.

-¿Inoue-sama?—Yo asiento—Cifer-Sama le recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejar su chaqueta?

-Está bien—y con nerviosismo me la deslizo por los hombros.

-¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?—Y dudando agito la cabeza. Creo haber perjudicado a la primera rubia.

La segunda le lanza una mirada de fuego y se devuelve a mí con simpatía.

-¿Quiere té, café, agua?—yo elijo la primera opción.

Le da una elegante señal a la chica del mostrador y esta llega a correr.

-Le ruego la disculpe. Es nueva empleada en práctica. Por favor, póngase cómoda, Cifer-Sama le atenderá enseguida—

Al los segundos llega mi té acompañado con bolsas de azúcar. Adoro el té azucarado. Trato de no atarantarme, pero aun así, hecho un sinfín de cubitos blancos y me lo tomo nerviosa.

Casi escupo el té cuando escucho nuevamente la puerta abrirse y mi corazón se congela. Esta vez sí miro.

Sale un hombre alto y de contextura gruesa, de grandes hombros y piel morena, unos labios gruesos y ojos amarillos. Esta intachablemente vestido. Cada vez me culpo más por no aceptar la ropa que Tatsuki me había ofrecido. Desentonaría muchísimo menos.

-Cifer, ¿Jugamos golf esta semana?—

Pregunta antes de salir por completo, pero no alcanzo a escuchar la respuesta. El hombre al salir me ve y sonríe. Veo a la rubia en práctica salir disparada hacia el ascensor.

Pobre, parece estar hasta más paranoica que yo.

Veo al sujeto marcharse y a la rubia uno hacer una reverencia antes de que se cierren las puertas.

-Cifer-Sama le recibirá ahora, Inoue-Sama—creo que nunca me habían tratado con tanto respeto en mi vida. Tanto sufijo de respeto me hacen sentirme incomoda—Puede pasar directamente, sin llamar—

Me levanto y mi alma cae. Arreglo el bolso y me concentro. Camino algo tambaleante y con los nervios haciendo estragos en mi estomago.

Al llegar empujo la puerta, dudosa, doy un pequeño paso con los pies demasiado juntos así que tropiezo y caigo estruendosamente al interior a la oficina.

Las puertas se abrieron en todo su esplendor.

"_¿Por qué a mí?",_ me repito al borde de las lágrimas.

Torpe, ese es el sinónimo de mi nombre y apellido. Estoy sentada con las rodillas juntas hacia un lado y con las manos apoyadas en el piso alfombrado de la oficina de Cifer-Sama. Pánico nivel Dios. Unas manos frías me rodean ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Mi rostro esta en llamas. Qué vergüenza ¡Tonta! Alzo la vista apenada y… ¡Kami-Sama! Es inesperadamente muy joven.

-Arisawa-San—susurra al tenderme una mano de largos y huesudos dedos en cuanto me he repuesto—Soy Ulquiorra Cifer.—

* * *

_Bien, que les ha parecido? Advierto que para las que quieran buscar el libro y leerlo, tenga tiempo (es algo largo) openmind y que lo lean solas y tranquilas. Aun no sé si seguiré exactamente la trama, pero ya veremos. Si quieren dejar su opinión, bienvenido sea. Espero subir el próximo cuanto antes, un beso!_

**Hime Chan**


End file.
